The One With Rachel's Sister
"The One With Rachel's Sister" is the 13th episode of the sixth season of Friends, which aired on February 3, 2000. Plot Joey gives all the pretty female customers free stuff at the coffee house, but is told by Gunther that he will be fired unless he starts charging people. Joey attempts to get around this by handing all the attractive female customers 'birthday muffins' which are free. However after handing out 20 birthday muffins in one day, Gunther tells Joey to put an end to it and bans him from handing out birthday muffins. Monica is sick and won't admit it, saying illness is a sign of weakness. After being sent home from work, she tries to entice Chandler into bed with her to prove she's not ill. Chandler realizes the ploy and tells Monica that he finds lots of layers and a hot water bottle sexy. Eventually, Monica asks Chandler to help her rub vapor rub into her chest, which Chandler refuses thinking she is trying to turn him on. She does it herself, and Chandler finally succumbs, and the pair have sex. Before entering the bedroom, Monica holds up the bottle of vapor rub and quips "Worked like a charm." Rachel's sister, Jill, shows up because she's been financially cut off and has to try to make it on her own. However, it soon becomes clear Jill is spoiled and after buying bagfuls of clothes with her father's credit card number, Rachel confiscates all the clothing, (which is ironic given the fact that on her first day looking for work, Rachel did exactly the same thing) even after Ross and Phoebe pretend that they had bought it all. Jill teases Ross after making a fool of himself and Rachel accidentally convinces Jill to ask him out. Ross assumes she did it on purpose and thanks Rachel, who returns to Monica's apartment. Chandler's slip of the tongue ("Ooh, he's getting some!") makes Rachel suspicious after she sees Ross and Jill return to Ross's apartment and Ross closes the drapes. Cast and Crew Main Cast Jennifer Aniston - Rachel Greene Courteney Cox Arquette - Monica Geller Lisa Kudrow - Phoebe Buffay Matt LeBlanc - Joey Tribbiani Matthew Perry - Chandler Bing David Schwimmer - Ross Geller Supporting Cast Reese Witherspoon - Jill Greene James Michael Tyler - Gunther Susan Yeagley - Woman #1 (Amy) Jeff Brooks - The Male Patron Alexis Arquette - The Customer Cheryl Hines - Woman #2 Crew Directed By: Gary Halvorson Written By: Seth Kurland, Sherry Bilsing & Ellen Plummer Trivia * When Jill enters the coffeehouse and shows Ross and Phoebe her new clothes, it is very reminiscent to scene in "The Pilot" where Rachel enters the same place and does almost the exact same thing, except Rachel only bought a pair of boots (at a reduced price) where as Jill has bought much more. ** In this case, while Rachel was forced to cut up her credit cards by her friends in the pilot, here she takes on a more authoritive role by taking away most of Jill's shopping and returning it to the stores to make her learn her lesson. ** Moreover, while Rachel used her credit cards to pay for her boots, Jill had hers taken away from her by her father, though she remembered the digits to purchase her shopping. * The way that Rachel describes Ross hints that she still has feelings for him, which is further enhanced when she begins to cry when Ross and Jill leave for their date. * Reese Witherspoon would later star in the romcom How Do You Know (2010) which co-starred Paul Rudd who appears later in the series as Mike Hannigan. * As of 2019, Reese Witherspoon and Jennifer Aniston are filming a comedy-drama for Apple TV+ called The Morning Show. * Rachel freaks out about the prospect of Ross dating Jill (asking Phoebe if Ross dating her sister is incest). Ross will react the same way after finding out about Rachel and Joey dating in "The One Where Ross Is Fine". * Jill stays with Rachel and Phoebe during the next two episodes. In her second visit, Rachel's other sister Amy stays with Rachel and Joey. In both cases the sisters wear Rachel's clothes at some point, without asking. * This is one of the rare episodes without a tag scene. After Rachel remains looking out of Monica's window, the words "TO BE CONTINUED" appear followed by the credits with scenes of the fountain dancing. ** The DVD version of this episode has an added tag screen where Chandler is looking for something to eat but there is barely anything in the fridge. Joey is seen attempting to give a Central Perk customer free food from Monica and Chandler's fridge. Goofs *After Jill comes to Monica's apartment, they are all around the table in the living room. As the camera is moving from Jill, to Monica and Chandler, who are sitting on the couch, a camera-man is visible in the kitchen behind them. *When Phoebe says "I would love that job!" the position of her hands changes in the next shot (when Rachel enters the coffee house). *When Jill says "Let's just say he's not my type." she is leaned on the couch, but in the next shot, she is going to lean. *When Jill says "I should just try dating a geek too." she crosses her arms. In the next shot, her arms are not crossed anymore. *When Phoebe and Ross take Jill's bags, the little blue bag is left on the table but a few shots later it's disappeared and Ross brings it out from under the table yet no one has touched it. * When Rachel takes Jill's bags and says "I'm gonna run a couple of errands" at the same time Ross is sitting down on the couch. In the middle of the phrase the camera angle changes and Ross is still standing up. * When Rachel is talking about Ross with Jill in the coffeehouse, the grip on her book changes between shots. * When Monica pulls down her dressing gown to apply vapor rub, a brief glimpse of her left breast can be seen. * Monica explains that she hasn't been ill in 'three and a half years', yet on-screen Monica was last ill in the season 4 episode "The One With Joey's New Girlfriend" which was broadcast in October 1997, roughly two years earlier. External links * The One with Rachel's Sister at the Internet Movie Database Episode Navigation Category:Friends Episodes Category:Season 6 Category:Episodes with Rachel's name in the title Category:Friends Category:Episodes Category:Season 6 Episodes